Intoxicated Senses
by RufusxLily
Summary: Haymitch's drunkeness is making Effie lose her last nerve once more. But is she really able to resist for long? M for slight smut.


Effie slammed the door behind her as soon as she had entered the bathroom. Her body was shaking from the anger inside her.

_This idiot!_

There she was. Losing her last nerve over Haymitch Abernathy. Again.

She had been ridiculous for even thinking that this man could behave like a decent human being. She had trusted him to behave like a normal person with actual manners one night and he had crushed all her hopes as soon as he had staggered into the room.

Effie could literally smell the stench of alcohol from across the room.

He must have consumed it before he remembered what he should have been attending that night.

Not only was he 2 hours late, no, he also drew all the attention to him as he busted through the door.

She should have known it was naïve of her to think this could work out. That she could throw a nice party for the tributes and the prep team and that even Haymitch could be a nicer version of himself for once.

"Effie!" he had slurred at her across the room. "Look at you, my little butterfly."

He was referring to her outfit. The greenish glooming gown and the long-styled eyelashes really gave her the sight of a butterfly but that wasn't the problem then.

If it had stayed with this comment, everything would have been forgotten. Everyone was already skipping back to their own conversations again. Haymitch attending an event drunk and saying this or that was nothing unusual.

Effie had rolled her eyes and turned back to Portia who she had talked to before, when she had suddenly felt a soft but determined grip around her waist.

Before she could even make sense of what was happening, Haymitch had spun her around to him and had planted his mouth on hers – consuming her senses with the strong scent of his beverages.

By now, every head had turned into their direction and was eagerly watching the much more interesting scenario in front of them.

Haymitch had wrapped Effie tightly against him which made it almost impossible for her to move.

Almost.

Effie had pulled her last dignity together and pushed him away with all the strength she had to offer.

"Haymitch Abernathy! What on earth has gotten into you!?"

Effie had completely blended out their audience that grew larger with every second.

"Nothing, Effs. But something's going to get into you really fast."

A lascivious grin spread on his face.

Effie couldn't believe her ears.

Was Haymitch Abernathy doing dirty talk with her?

He had ignored her the past days – mostly more interested in swaying the wine in his glass than even to bother to spare her a single glance – and now in front of all their friends he pulled an act like this?

She didn't know what to say. In the first time in her life, Effie had no comeback popping into her head.

When her senses came back to normal she had left the room as fast as she could – not even daring to look at the other party guests.

Haymitch Abernathy – this …

She couldn't think of an insult that was even worth being wasted on his man.

He had just embarrassed her publicly and there was no way to make this good again.

And now she found herself in the bathroom.

Out of all the rooms she could have thought of she chose the bathroom.

She sighed deeply, looking at her reflection in the mirror and pitying herself once more.

What she had to put up with because of this man.

She smoothed out the frown that had built on her forehead and stood up straight – regaining all the dignity inside of her again.

"Nice show you're pulling there."

Just now she noticed the second face in the mirror and she was far from pleased to see it.

He grinned even more when he saw the angry expression on her.

"Next time, if you wanna be alone, maybe you should lock the door, princess" he told her and approached her – this time making sure to lock the door.

He had locked them.

She spun around. She was trapped with him.

"Why did you lock the door?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

"Thought that would spare us a second interruption" he said nonchalantly and she knew he didn't mean any of the other party guests.

He meant that she wasn't able to escape again.

"Haymitch, I have a party going on out there. And although I know that you don't care about manners, or in fact, don't have any of them, I'm the host and it would be impolite of me to stay off the party the whole time."

He tilted his head – letting her words sink into his mind. It was probably too hard for him to process more than one-word sentences in his inebriated state.

"Isn't it also your task to please your guests, princess?" he asked – coming dangerously close to her.

"Yes, that's why I should-"

"I'm also a guest, Effs. So come on, please me."

She hated it but his subtle imply made her whole body shiver in excitement.

No! This was not going to happen! Not with Haymitch.

This was impossible. This man disgusted her, aggravated her but in no way would this man do things like this to her.

But as soon as his first finger stroked over her jaw line, she know it was too late.

Her body would win over her conscience to night.

Effie hated herself for it but she couldn't stop a small gasp escaping her lips when Haymitch trailed his finger down her neck.

This bastard.

"Now Effs, still wanna go back?"

He smirked because he knew by the way she reacted to his touches he already had her right where he wanted her.

"You're going to regret this tomorrow…" was all she got out although it was nothing more than a small whimper because his other hand was already tracing circles over her waist which caused such a rush of enjoyment in her body that she could hardly stand herself.

"I wouldn't be so sure about this, princess" he said – closing the last space between them and taking her last chance of escaping.

With his body so tightly pressed against hers, Effie could hardly form a clear thought.

She was intoxicated by his scent. It was a mixture of aftershave, something minty and his alcohol breath. And something inside her suddenly felt more than attracted to this man.

Or maybe had felt that way all along?

Whatever it was, it was taking over her whole body and the last voice of conscience had left her.

His deep blue eyes bored right into hers. She could see the gloominess in them because he was still so drunk but she didn't care.

She just wanted one thing now.

Him.

He must have noticed her lack of resistance because that grin turned into a needing look at her before he finally leaned in to kiss her.

That kiss was so much different from their earlier encounter and almost out of instinct her arms wrapped around his neck. His tightly spun around her waist.

This was so wrong. She knew it.

But it felt too good to stop.

All the hatred she had for this man was forgotten because god damn, what he was lacking as a human was all made up with this kiss again.

If he already kissed like this, how would it be when…

She felt a pair of untrained hands fumbling with the laces of her corset. Effie almost let out a little laughter. His unsuccessful attempt to free her from her clothes was met by an annoyed groan from his side.

Effie joined his hands with her own – taking the laces out of his hands and opening them herself.

Because he was no longer needed for this task, Haymitch decided to rather concentrate on other parts of the woman's body now and went on spreading kisses on her neck that took her so much by surprise that a loud moan escaped her lips.

A slight chuckle came from Haymitch now.

"If this already happens when we're fully dressed, what sounds might escape this beautiful mouth when I start with the rest of it?" he asked and stroked teasingly over her still covered breasts with one hand.

Effie could only imagine what pleasures where still waiting for her and she was more eager to find out the more the times passed and the more parts of her body Haymitch began to please with his soft lips or his skilled hands.

Although it took almost as much effort for her to concentrate on opening the corset now as it had taken for Haymitch to even make sense of the clothing at all, she finally managed to pull the last string so that it came sliding to the ground.

Haymitch granted himself a glance over the skin that was freed by now.

"What a fine body you have there, Effs. Too bad it is covered by all these unnecessary and hideous costumes all the time."

At any other point she would have barked at him for being so rude but now she felt like this was the biggest compliment that would ever escape his lips and her body started to feel even more drawn to this dunk man.

And he had been right. If Effie had thought the kiss was the best thing to ever experience, her whole thoughts were taken to a new level now.

It had started innocently.

Soft kisses spread over her chest, a slight sucking on one of her nipples that had almost sent her over the edge if Haymitch hadn't been such a tease.

But soon their needs grew stronger than they're teasing and Effie found herself pressed against one of the cold walls in the bathroom.

Now she was so glad Haymitch had locked the door because this sight…

She didn't even want to imagine the look on the person's face who might have come looking for them.

But it was no time to think now anyway.

Effie had much more trouble regulating her breath when she felt Haymitch's erection against her own aroused body part.

They had got rid of most of their clothing and only their undergarments stopped them from the final act now.

But Haymitch made sure that this wouldn't be a problem for long anymore as he pulled off their undergarments in one pull.

And then he was inside her.

So many feelings and emotions rushed through her all at once.

But the most dominant one was the pleasure that filled her whole body.

She could hear him whisper her name longingly into her ear and she knew she was so close.

By the way he started moving slower and slower, she knew that he was almost there as well.

He wanted them to come together.

And they did. It only took three more moves until they both threw back their heads and joined each other in a released moan before they collapsed against each other.

Covered in sweat and arousal they could do nothing but stare at each other.

She didn't know what to make out of his expression.

"I'm definitely going to regret this tomorrow."

_Oh great_, she thought. She should have known it.

That this was nothing but a drunken incident.

But then she noticed that he wasn't finished.

"Regret that this didn't happen earlier already" he said and a bright grin appeared on his face before his lips met hers again.


End file.
